


Bittersweet

by YocchanNK



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, how do you tag, kabedon, pretty gay, sorry takami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: After this, Chika swore she was gonna confess, 'cause damn she was worried sick.
Relationships: One sided Takami Chika/Sakurauchi Riko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 10





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> one shot that was sitting in my docs for a while

Chika ran.  
She ran like never before.  
She was not about to let this beautiful girl fall.  
•

•

•

They fell.  
With a swift catch on the waist, they still fell.  
But that's okay, since she's okay, the orange-haired thought.  
She embraced the newly revealed Riko, a happy ending on the horizon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Huh, odd... Chika thought, as she burned her eyes through her crush's back. She didn't have the best view, only the back, but with Riko? She knew almost every little quirk even with an obscured view. The latter wouldn't stop fidgeting, a note passed between her childhood friend revealing the nervous smile on her face. She dropped her pencil numerous times throughout class, someone was concerned, and that was definitely Takami Chika.

When class ended, Riko bolted. You and Chika hadn't seen her run that fast since the Shiitake incident! You and Chika shared a glance, and soon enough, they themselves bolted.  
They split up, Chika took the stairs, and You took the hallways.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After this, Chika swore she was gonna confess, 'cause damn she was worried sick. She sprinted through the stairs, hoping to find her beloved.  
"I..." 

Chika stopped, she heard a voice. She hid behind the wall and perched herself on the stairs. 

"Y-Yo-..." 

Riko-chan? You-chan?  
"Whatever do you need, ritoru daemon, Riri?"

Yoshiko-chan?  
"Y-Yocchan.. e-ever since we met.. m-my heart ha-has never stopped beating.. whe-whenever you're close, o-or ne-near, I feel but-butterflies. Wh-when we t-took care of Anko.."  
Rikos face relaxed, a soft smile replacing the nervous look on her face. She stopped fidgeting and playing with her fingers, and looked straight at her junior.  
"When.. when we took care of Anko, my heart soared higher than I could believe. The pretty little flower that bloomed in my heart grew as big as the mountains, and as deep as the darkest pits of Hell." Yoshiko and Riko shared a small giggle.  
Recomposing herself, Riko continued.

"W-what I'm trying to say, Yocchan, is that, ever since we met, it was like love at first sight, when I met you, I was willing to fall into your devilish embrace. These feelings haven't stopped growing, and, I love you, I love you more than any melody, or cherry blossom in the sky. I love Yocchan, Yoshiko, and Yohane, but most importantly, I love you."  
Tears.  
Tears welled up in Chika's eyes as she overheard Riko confess. She tried sucking them up as much as she could, but they wouldn't stop. Was this how heartbreak felt?

"Riri... I..."  
"It's o-okay if yo-you don't fe-"

Smack!

Chika turned back to see them with teary eyes. 

Riko was shook, here she was, being kabedon'd by her beloved, a purple haze in those amethyst eyes.  
With a swift movement of the hand, red and blue collided.  
Riko eyes closed, feeling her new girlfriends hands travel down her waist, her knee firmly pressed in between her legs. Wrapping her arms around the youngers neck, a fire set ablaze in the two.  
Chika's eyes were raining before, but now they're flooding the floor. She cried silently as she stared with wide eyes at the two lovers makeout session.

She sprinted past them, hoping one would notice and maybe spark a flame, like it happened in some of the fanfics their fans made around them, but no. This was no fiction, this was reality, neither thought twice about the mikan lover that passed by. 

"Ch-Chika-chan?!!" Chika ran past You, who was just a corner away, causing worry to wash over You once again. She saw the tears that invaded the sun's red eye. She looked back at the direction where Chika had been going through, to see an angel and a devil having quite the session. She turned heel and ran for Chika as fast as she could.  
While she ran, she slowly connected the dots of what happened. Chika-chan probably had a crush on Riko-chan.. You winced, but she pushed forward, few tears were shed, for in her eyes, nothing could stop her from making her childhood crush and friend happy. Not even the hardest of heartbreaks.   
She regained her composure and continued on her venture and slowly finding out what happened.  
Chika-chan had a crush on Riko-chan.. She was always following the taller, and seemed to shine brighter with the latter..  
Then she saw Riko-chan and Yoshiko.. eeh... bonding...  
Then ran because she was heartbroken!

You stopped behind Chika, both panting like dogs. They were outside the school campus now.   
"Chi-Chika-chan!"

Tears still adorned the heartbroken orange-head as she turned to look at her childhood friend.  
You rushed over and hugged Chika tighter than ever, eyes watery with worry. 

"Chika-chan! Don't be sad!"

"B-but everything hurts.."

"That's okay.. life hurts sometimes.. please.. you're not alone.."

"But she won't be there."

"But I always will be. All of Aqours will, no love unrequited will stop any of us from caring about you. Because you care about us, and you helped all of us to find our shine." You said, hands grasping Chika's shoulders as she looked at the girl with watery eyes. "And.. if you can't see that..." she dug into her bag and pulled out her glasses, showing it in front of Chika's eyes. "Then take a look through my eyes." You said.  
Being born blind was hard, the glasses she showed to Chika? Those were the final gift her father had given her before he left off on a ship, who hasn't seen Uchiura nor Numazu in years. They both knew the importance of the glasses, and while she didn't need to use them like she used to at the start, she never goes about without having them at hand. They were the first gift that allowed her to see the world that Chika saw everyday.   
Chika gently grasped the arms of the glasses with shaky hands, and put them on. Her vision enhanced, everything brightened, the change was little, it was dizzying, but it still brought more tears to her eyes as she held her best friend in a tight embrace, these tears were no longer of sadness and heartbreak, but of joy and new beginnings, as she felt her lovers lips find her own.


	2. Bittersweet: Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love some fresh watanabe blood /j
> 
> im sorry youchan youre my third best girl

Chika ran.  
She ran like never before.  
She was not about to let this beautiful girl fall.  
•  
•  
•  
They fell.  
With a swift catch on the waist, they still fell.  
But that's okay, since she's okay, the orange-haired thought.  
She embraced the newly revealed Riko, a happy ending on the horizon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Huh, odd... Chika thought, as she burned her eyes through her crush's back. She didn't have the best view, only the back, but with Riko? She knew almost every little quirk even with an obscured view. The latter wouldn't stop fidgeting, a note passed between her childhood friend revealing the nervous smile on her face. She dropped her pencil numerous times throughout class, someone was concerned, and that was definitely Takami Chika.

When class ended, Riko bolted. You and Chika hadn't seen her run that fast since the Shiitake incident! You and Chika shared a glance, and soon enough, they themselves bolted.  
They split up, Chika took the stairs, and You took the hallways.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After this, Chika swore she was gonna confess, 'cause damn she was worried sick. She sprinted through the stairs, hoping to find her beloved.  
"I..." 

Chika stopped, she heard a voice. She hid behind the wall and perched herself on the stairs. 

"Y-Yo-..." 

Riko-chan? You-chan?  
"Whatever do you need, ritoru daemon, Riri?"

Yoshiko-chan?  
"Y-Yocchan.. e-ever since we met.. m-my heart ha-has never stopped beating.. whe-whenever your close, o-or ne-near, I feel but-butterflies. Wh-when we t-took care of Anko.."  
Rikos face relaxed, a soft smile replacing the nervous look on her face. She stopped fidgeting and playing with her fingers, and looked straight at her junior.  
"When.. when we took care of Anko, my heart soared higher than I could believe. The pretty little flower that bloomed in my heart grew as big as the mountains, and as deep as the darkest pits of Hell." Yoshiko and Riko shared a small giggle.  
Recomposing herself, Riko continued.

"W-what I'm trying to say, Yocchan, is that, ever since we met, it was like love at first sight, when I met you, I was willing to fall into your devilish embrace. These feelings haven't stopped growing, and, I love you, I love you more than any melody, or cherry blossom in the sky. I love Yocchan, Yoshiko, and Yohane, but most importantly, I love you."  
Tears.  
Tears welled up in Chika's eyes as she overheard Riko confess. She tried sucking them up as much as she could, but they wouldn't stop. Was this how heartbreak felt?

"Riri... I..."  
"It's o-okay if yo-you don't fe-"

Smack!

Chika turned back to see them with teary eyes. 

Riko was shook, here she was, being kabedon'd by her beloved, a purple haze in those amethyst eyes.  
With a swift movement of the hand, red and blue collided.  
Riko eyes closed, feeling her new girlfriends hands travel down her waist, her knee firmly pressed in between her legs. Wrapping her arms around the youngers neck, a fire set ablaze in the two.  
Chika's eyes were raining before, but now they're flooding the floor. She cried silently as she stared with wide eyes at the two lovers makeout session.

She sprinted past them, hoping one would notice and maybe spark a flame, like it happened in some of the fanfics their fans made around them, but no. This was no fiction, this was reality, neither thought twice about the Mikan lover that passed by. 

"Ch-Chika-chan?!!" Chika ran past You, who was just a corner away, causing worry to wash over You once again. She saw the tears that invaded the sun's red eye. She looked back at the direction where Chika had been going through, to see an angel and a devil having quite the session. She turned heel and ran for Chika as fast as she could.  
While she ran, she slowly connected the dots of what happened. Chika-chan probably had a crush on Riko-chan.. You winced, but she pushed forward, few tears were shed, for in her eyes, nothing could stop her from making her childhood crush and friend happy. Not even the hardest of heartbreaks.  
She regained her composure and continued on her venture and slowly finding out what happened.  
Chika-chan had a crush on Riko-chan.. She was always following the taller, and seemed to shine brighter with the latter..  
Then she saw Riko-chan and Yoshiko.. eeh... bonding...  
Then ran because she was heartbroken!

You stopped behind Chika, both panting like dogs. They were outside the school campus now.  
"Chi-Chika-chan!"

Tears still adorned the heartbroken orange-head as she turned to look at her childhood friend.  
You rushed over and hugged Chika tighter than ever, eyes watery with worry. 

"Chika-chan! Don't be sad!"

"B-but everything hurts.."

"That's okay.. life hurts sometimes.. please.. your not alone.."

"But she won't be there."

"But I always will be. All of Aqours will, no love unrequited will stop any of us from caring about you. Because you care about us, and you helped all of us to find our shine." You said, hands grasping Chika's shoulders as she looked at the girl with watery eyes. "And.. if you can't see that..." she dug into her bag and pulled out her glasses, showing it in front of Chika's eyes. "Then take a look through my eyes." You said.  
Being born blind was hard, the glasses she showed to Chika? Those were the final gift her father had given her before he left off on a ship, who hasn't seen Uchiura nor Numazu in years. They both knew the importance of the glasses, and while she didn't need to use them like she used to at the start, she never goes about without having them at hand. They were the first gift that allowed her to see the world that Chika saw everyday.   
Chika gently grasped the arms of the glasses with shaky hands, and put them on. Her vision enhanced, everything brightened, the change was little, it was dizzying, but it still brought more tears to her eyes as she held her best friend in a tight embrace, these tears were no longer of sadness and heartbreak, but of joy and new beginnings, as she felt the push of her childhood friend as she saw You smiling, bracing for impact as the truck and You collided.


End file.
